According to him
by Caitlyn-4479
Summary: According to Sora, Roxas had his eyes on someone. According to Kairi, that someone was Naminé. But according to Naminé, that someone definately wasn't her. Why would Roxas like her? So who does Roxas like, according to him? RoxasxNaminé, Oneshot, Drabble


~A Roxas and Naminé drabble~

------

"You do, don't you!" She squealed, right in my ear mind you.

"N-No, I don't!" I retaliated, trying to hide my blushing face.

"Don't hide it, Naminé, I know that look a mile away, and you like him!"

"Do you want the whole room to hear, Kairi!?"

English class with Kairi was _so _much fun. My best friend, who also had a reputation as a match-maker, was trying to get it out of me who I liked. Well, the genius got it in one.

"And you have maths with him next! Seriously, it's nearly the end of the year, that boy better hurry up and ask you out."

"B-But he doesn't even like me like that…"

"How do you know?" She smirked one of her 'I-know-something-you-don't smirks. "From what I've seen he's head over heels for you."

"Yeah right Kai, you're just saying that," I put my pen back on my paper but she took it off me. This is why I never get any work done in English.

"I'm not! Seriously, the other girls think he likes you too!"

"Really?"

"Yeah! Selphie thinks you two would be so cute together!"

"Oh…" Of course Selphie thought that. But she thinks anyone would be cute with anyone else. Unless she's talking about herself, then she gets picky.

"And Olette thinks so too!" That perked my interests a bit more. Olette had always been the most sensible out of us.

"Well… I still don't think he likes me. According to Sora he's got his eyes on someone else, and Sora knows him pretty well."

"Sora's probably just teasing you. Have you ever thought about who he likes according to him?"

"Kai-" I was about to protest, but I was cut short by the bell.

"Have fun in ma-aths!" Kairi sang, making me want to throw her textbook at her.

------

I arrived to my maths class, and sure enough he was sitting in his usual spot. He spotted me walk in.

"Hey, Naminé," He smiled.

"Hi, Roxas," I replied, and sat down next to him. It's true that I liked him, but I knew he didn't like me… and I was fine just being his friend.

"Alrighty class," The maths teacher called out, "Get to work on exercises 8B through to 8D. And don't forget that homework sheet you got yesterday!"

Roxas and I both sighed, and got our books out. We started to get to work but Roxas seemed distracted.

"Say Nam, I didn't know you had an iPod?" He reached over and I noticed my earphones were sticking out of my pencil case.

"Oh, yeah I only just got it. I don't have that many songs yet, though."

"Why don't we listen to it?" He pulled it out. I was a bit scared the teacher would see it and confiscate it, but Roxas was discrete with it.

"Are you sure you wanna listen? You probably won't like any of the songs I put on," I asked, not really wanting Roxas to know my favourite songs.

"I'm sure you've got good taste," He smiled, and handed one of the headphones to me. He put the other in his ear and turned on the music.

So we were sitting there listening to my music and doing our maths. It was actually nice, except whenever one of us moved too far away from the other the earphones would pop out, so we had to sit closer together. Not that I minded, of course.

It was nearly the end of the lesson when we came across a newer song on my playlist. I really liked the song, it was catchy and the words really grabbed me.

_According to you, I'm stupid, I'm useless, I can't do anything right… But according to him, I'm beautiful, incredible, he can't get me out of his head, according to him, I'm funny, irresistible, everything he ever wanted…_

"What's this song?" Roxas asked, and I almost didn't hear as I was singing the song in my head.

"Oh, it's According to you by Orianthi."

"Orianthi?" He pulled a confused look. "Never heard of her. I like this song, though."

"Me too," I smiled, "I just put it on the other day."

"It's so catchy anyone could know all the words from listening to it once," Roxas nodded to the music.

"Oh really?" I smirked. "Then why don't you write down the chorus lyrics?"

A sly smirk spread across his face. "Alright, I will."

I continued with my maths as he ripped a piece of paper from his book and started writing down the lyrics. I saw him pause. This was harder than he thought. Smirking to myself, I continued with my maths.

_According to you, I suck at telling jokes, 'cause I always give it awa_y, _I'm the girl with the worst attention span, you're the boy who puts up with that. According to you. According to you._

And just as it got to the chorus, he slipped the paper of lyrics under my pen, and I started reading it, ready to correct him of all the wrong words…

_According to me,  
__You're beautiful, incredible,  
__I can't get you out of my head,  
__According to me,  
__You're funny, irresistible,  
__Everything I ever wanted :)_

I stared at the paper. I couldn't stop staring. I read the words again; Roxas wrote this about me? He couldn't have, c'mon… he doesn't like me like that…

"I like those lyrics better, don't you?" He chuckled. I looked up at him.

"R-Roxas… I…" And yet again I was cut off by the stupid bell. Everyone made a mad dash for the door, and I felt too flustered to say anything else.

But I didn't need to. He leaned in and pressed his lips against mine. At first I thought everyone walking by would stop and stare, but those thoughts floated away as the kiss deepened, and it felt like we were the only two in the room.

At least, until the teacher cleared his throat.

------

Thank you for reading! ^^ So this morning I had to get up, and the radio was on, but I really wanted to go back to sleep . And _According to you _by_ Orianthi _started playing, and I liked this song, so I was lying there listening to it… and then DING! This idea came alive, so I literally jumped out of bed, raced to the computer and typed it up! :D If only that happened every morning xD I thought this was a cute idea, and I've wanted to post something up for a while now.

I hope you liked it! Don't forget to drop a review on your way out!


End file.
